


Sanctified/\Desecrated

by 221bshrlocked



Category: Star Wars, The Mandalorian
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Bonding, F/M, Jealousy, Kissing, Lots of Side Glances, Lots of Touching, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Penetrative Sex, Rutting, Scenting, Squirting, The Mask Stays On...Sometimes, Wet & Messy, a/b/o dynamics, lots of yearning, slowish-burn, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-25 04:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bshrlocked/pseuds/221bshrlocked
Summary: The Mandalorian takes you on as part of his crew on Peli’s recommendation. She’s trained you herself and trusts that you will manage to keep the Razor Crest flying until its stubborn owner decides to invest in a new ship. But Mando soon comes to the realization that you’re not who you seem. You’re something that he’s never accounted for, let alone imagined being in close proximity with. He knows he should let you go but decides to keep you aboard the ship, for the sake of the child. Yes. It’s for the child…
Relationships: Alpha!Din Djarin/Omega!Reader, Alpha!Mandalorian/Omega!Reader, Din Djarin/Reader, Mando/reader, The Mandalorian/Reader
Comments: 26
Kudos: 188





	1. First Touches

He was angry. No, that wasn’t the correct word. He was furious. There was no mistaking the scent seeping into every inch of the Razor Crest.

How did Peli miss this?

He realized too late that his own pheromones were pumping through the heavy Beskar and he regretted letting his emotions get to him when the child began to sniff in distress just outside the cockpit.

The Mandalorian quickly ensured that the ship was on the correct route before he moved through the narrow door to see where the kid was. He tried his hardest to ignore the nagging thoughts straying in the back of his mind but they came crashing into his head as soon as he walked towards the crates and looked at the scene unfolding in front of him.

There you were, humming quietly to his child, smiling and cooing at him as you swayed back and forth to put him at ease.

He felt the familiar anger rise in his chest again when he saw the peaceful, sleepy expression on the little womp rat’s face.

Unfortunately, he wasn’t the only one aware of this change because you looked up immediately and ceased to breathe, not daring to move a muscle when you saw the rigid man strutting your way. You thought to take a step back but chose against it, instead holding the kid closer to your chest as you waited to see what it was that upset the Mandalorian.

He was a hair-breadth away from you, and you wished you could shove something up your nose so you weren’t overwhelmed by his scent.

Slowly, almost as if he was attempting to calm a terrified Bantha, the Mandalorian reached for the sleeping kid and took him in his arms, softly patting on his back as he brought him to his pod and placed him in it. He waited for a few moments to ensure that he hadn’t woken him up before he closed the pod.

Before you could say anything, he was walking back towards you, completely unaware of the effect he was having on your shaking form.

It all happened so quickly that neither of you took notice of what was unfolding or how you were reacting to each other. One minute you were attempting to avoid his wrath, and the next thing you know, he was pushing the palm of his hand against your eyes. You whimpered at the sudden, slightly inappropriate touch, instantly clenching your fists against the wall when you heard the hissing sound of the visor being removed.

“M-mando?”

The Mandalorian knew this was a bad idea. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this, especially to someone he worked with.

But one look at you taking care of his clan, of his child, of his foundling whom he’d willingly give his life to, and he lost all semblance of control.

You were about to ask him again if everything was alright when an unfamiliar sensation trailed down your jaw and halted at the crook of your neck. You bit into your cheek when the man above you leaned into you and inhaled deeply.

Maker.

He knew.

The Mandalorian was semi-aware of what he was doing but he didn’t know how to stop. Your smell was much more intense, much more enticing now that he was taking it in from the source. He continued to nudge at your neck, and your knees almost buckled when you felt the scruff on his face rub deliciously against your gland.

Neither of you were sure how long you stood there, the moment breaking when he pushed his tongue flat against your scent gland and licked it once to be certain of his predicament. At least that’s the excuse he used for why he was cornering you against the walls of his ship and scenting you.

When he pulled away and looked at your neck, he couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride from seeing how inflamed and protruding your scent gland became at his ministrations. But then something else began to shift in his pants when he saw how your body was reacting to him. You were sweating, chest heaving and legs almost shaking from his touch. He was sure that if he kneeled down before you and stuck his nose in the crotch of your garment that he would smell an even more delicious scent seeping through your panties.

The thought brought him back from his haze and he placed the visor on quickly before taking his hand away from your eyes.

You remained motionless for another few moments before you dared to open your eyes. You didn’t know what else to do except for moving your arms in front of you to attempt and hide the obvious reaction you were having. The action was not pleasing to the Mandalorian and he leaned forward, silently telling you to drop your arms.

When you’d managed to get a hold on yourself, you swallowed nervously before looking up at the visor once more.

“Mando, what- why would you…maker, h-how dare you d-”

“Omega.”

Your incoherent babbling died down as soon as you heard the one word growled at you from the beskar-clad warrior and you felt your muscles tense when he leaned forward again. But his touch was much softer this time, and more controlled, than the mess from a minute ago. You felt a terrifying sense of calm wash over you when his hand rested on your neck near your scent gland. He watched with complete attention as your body eased into his touch, and he smiled to himself when your head lulled to the side once he began to rub the swollen bit of skin with his thumb.

“Omega…”

“Y-yes alpha.” Not putting much thought into what was transpiring, you moaned in response and allowed yourself to rest your head completely against the man’s hand. The Mandalorian was shocked at the lewd sound that emanated from your lips but he didn’t react externally, choosing to step closer to you until your face rested just below the cowl wrapped around his neck.

He felt you visibly relax against him even more, and said nothing when you placed one hand above his own while the other dug into his arm to bring him closer to you.

He wished he could tell you that the two of you needed to talk, that he couldn’t have you on his ship any longer now that he knew what you are. He tried to force himself to ask you why you’ve been lying to him and why you thought it necessary to hide your designation.

But in that moment, nothing mattered. Nothing except how it felt right to have you in his arms, silently whimpering at his touch and relaxing into him the more he scented you.


	2. Unspoken Agreements

It’s been seven days since ‘the incident’ and neither of you brought up what happened. You weren’t even sure what that was to begin with. All you knew was that there was a shift in the air and the kid was much more irritated now that the two of you were avoiding each other as if you had a parasite or something. While you silently worked on the escape pod which apparently hasn’t been checked in cycles, the Mandalorian remained on the opposite end of the ship, trying his hardest to limit all interactions with you so there wasn’t a repeat of what happened in the docking station. 

It had grown quiet after he pulled you into his chest. Neither of you said anything as he continued to rub at the reddened gland on your neck, and you found the scent on his cowl immensely soothing. You were sure it was because the cowl constantly rubbed at his own gland but there wasn’t a single thought running through your mind as you mirrored his actions and scented him. You weren’t aware of how you rubbed your cheek against the fabric peeking through his beskar until you heard him swear when you sank your teeth into his shirt and licked at the rough material. 

The noise felt like a bucket of iced water drenching you and your eyes shot open in horror when you saw the wet patch growing on his sleeve. The Mandalorian came to his senses seconds after his eyes took in your shocked expression. He looked down and saw evidence of what you’d just done to him and he inhaled deeply before stepping away from you, reluctantly removing his hand from your neck and clenching his fists tightly at his sides. 

You froze, no longer able to look into his visor. You were sure you looked like a mess and from the looks of it, he wasn’t faring any better either. But at least he had his armor to hide behind. There was no time to acknowledge the mixing scents winding through the air and you were sure he could smell arousal running down your legs just as you could smell the heavy musk radiating off of him. 

“I- I’m so sorry.” You clenched your thighs when the hoarse, gruff sound reverberated through the vocoder. You nodded twice and continued to look to the floor as he made his way back to the cockpit. 

You almost dropped the cauterizer when a loud screech came through from the Alpha’s bunk and- no, you will not be referring to him by his designation. He was Mando. Your boss. The man that cornered you and fucking scented you until you felt your mind growing hazy with want. 

“Pfassk!” Setting the tools aside, you climbed down and swore when you stubbed your toe as you ran through the narrow hallway. By the time you made it to the bunk, Mando already had the kid in his arms, humming quietly to him so he would stop crying. You gulped nervously and continued to watch him soothing the child. Something twisted in your lower stomach every time you heard Mando speaking softly in Mando’a. He looked so protective, so sweet and strong and kind…the perfect Alpha.

Suddenly, the purring stopped and the little whimpers quieted down and you didn’t realize that Mando was staring at you until you shook your head and noticed the way his visor tilted to the side as he took you in. 

Fuck. You must have been giving off pheromones at seeing him care for the little womp rat. 

“I- I just wanted to check on him. Is he okay?” Your voice broke and Mando noticed the way you nervously played with the hem of your shirt. 

“He’s fine.” The short, slightly tense response forced you to look away from the man holding his foundling protectively to his chest. 

“I could keep him company if you…you know, need to do anything.” You slowly approached him, occasionally glancing at the T of his visor before returning your attention to the kid in his arms. Mando was about to refuse when the child cooed and reached for you, eyes welling up with tears when it took his father a little longer to hand him over to you. 

“Please,” you whispered to grab his attention, sighing in relief when he handed you the child along with his shirt. 

“Take this, it helps keep him calm sometimes.” You nodded, reluctantly wrapping your fingers around the brown fabric before walking towards one of the corners and sitting down with the child in your arms. You could tell that the Mandalorian was staring at you but you paid him no mind, leaning down and kissing the wrinkles on the green forehead before pushing him closer to your chest. 

“Ad’ika, I’m sorry for making you feel uncomfortable.” You were surprised at the sudden exclamation, head shooting up instantly when you saw Mando taking a few steps towards you.

“I promise you it won’t happen again.” You couldn’t control your reaction even if you tried and you watched as the Alph- as Mando once again tilted his head to the side in confusion. You clutched the child closer to you to use him as a shield, not wanting the man in front of you to smell disappointment and sadness rolling off of you.

“This is your ship as much as it is mine now, you have every right to go anywhere without- without thinking that I might- that I would…” He wanted nothing more than to take you in his arms again and whisper reassuring words to you. Maker, what was he thinking, telling you that he’d never touch you again.

“I’m not afraid of you.” 

It felt like a blaster shot through his heart and he shut his eyes to get a grip on his body’s reactions to your words before he opened them again. 

“I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.” You continued, unsure of why you were saying any of those things to him. 

“I wasn’t.” The Mandalorian responded almost immediately, wanting to make sure you didn’t misunderstand why he’s been avoiding you. If only he could tell you of the things his mind conjured up whenever he saw a glimpse of you aboard his ship. 

“Neither was I.” He noticed the way you fisted your hands into his shirt and brought it slightly closer to your neck but said nothing, not wanting to embarrass you anymore than he already has. 

“Good.” 

You exhaled when you saw him moving past you and into the docking station again. Thinking he was gone, you looked down at the child and kissed him again before taking the shirt in your other hand and bringing it up to your nose. You inhaled deeply and whimpered when the strong scent hit your senses. No wonder the kid felt calm when he was wrapped up in this shirt, the man smelled divine. 

So busy shoving the shirt against your nose, you didn’t notice that the Mandalorian had come back to ask you if you wanted something to eat. He froze in his place, not daring to turn away as you continued to move the shirt around in the palm of your hand to try and sniff a new part that still had a strong scent of him attached on it. 

And then you wrapped it around your neck and rubbed it against your gland and he all but lost it. He moved swiftly towards the refresher, shutting it quietly behind him to make sure that you didn’t hear him. He took his helmet off and filled his lungs with cold air. What he’s been fighting all week long came crashing down on him and he dropped his helmet before approaching the sink to try and cool down. 

He was shocked when he finally looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were dilated, hair sticking to his face from how much he’s been sweating and jaws clenched tightly. But that’s not what threw him off. One look at the scent gland at the juncture of his neck, and he knew. It was almost as swollen and inflamed as yours. Yes, he noticed it when you took the child from him but he turned away so he didn’t do something more drastic than the previous week.

There was no denying it. 

He was reacting to you as much as you were to him, even though he was taking his blockers and he was sure you were taking your suppressants as well or else it wouldn’t have taken him nearly this long to figure out what you were. 

And if the two of you were responding to each other in such a shameless and provocative way, it meant that you were compatible, perhaps more so than he initially thought. 

“This is going to be difficult.”


	3. Hidden Glances

He couldn’t get the image of you practically drooling over his shirt out of his mind. Every time you passed through or asked him to help you out with some of the wiring, he would recall the way you wrapped the soft material around your neck and rubbed it against your scent gland. Come to think of it, he hasn’t seen his shirt ever since he gave it to you. But he wasn’t about to ask where you kept it. A part of him hoped you took it back to your cot and held onto it, perhaps used it to-

“Ow,” Mando dropped the heat gun instantly, not caring to think twice before taking off both gloves and pulling your hand towards him so he could take a better look at it. 

“Did I hurt you?” He asked, flipping your hand back and forth, and passing his fingers over the soft skin of your palm before he reached for the nearest towel. He couldn’t see anything from how dirty your hand was and he wiped it carefully and brought it to the light to look at it.

“It- it wasn’t you.” You whispered, not daring to take your hand away when he was caressing it so slowly over and over again to ensure that he didn’t accidentally burn your skin. A few moments passed before Mando realized what he was doing and when he looked up at you, he swore at the expression you held. Your eyes were slightly dilated, lips parted and face a little flushed. He turned his attention back to your hand once more and without thinking of the consequences, he pushed his thumb against the gland on your wrist. 

Your body reacted without thought and you shot your other hand and held onto him. He didn’t have time to move away before he felt your nails scratch lightly at his own wrist. 

You were about to bring his wrist to your lips when the child wobbled your way and fell on both of your hands, bringing his own little claws and tapping on Mando’s calloused fingers and your soft wrist. He giggled and cooed when he felt Mando’s hands trembling against yours. Before either of you could move away from each other, the kid leaned down and started drooling on your skin before he moved to Mando’s fingers and bit them. 

A giggle broke the cloud of haze that fell over the Mandalorian and he looked at you again, this time with more adoration in his heart because as always, you were showing him how perfect of an Omega you were. 

Without alerting the kid to the shift in the air, the Mandalorian stood up and grabbed his gloves, muttering something about how you were landing within the hour and that he should check to make sure that Greef Karga didn’t change his mind regarding the new bounty. You nodded and thanked him for helping you out before returning to the wires, completely ignoring the kid as you rubbed at your wrist to feel closer to Mando’s touch. 

This was the first time you’ve seen his skin and you weren’t sure what to expect but it was…him. He was gentle yet his fingers showed decades of hard work and violent missions. You wanted to touch him again, feel his fingers press into your neck to put you at ease. You silently thanked the kid for breaking the moment because you weren’t sure how he would have reacted had you pulled his hand towards your lips and kissed his wrist. You had a feeling, however, that things would have probably escalated should you have touched his skin with your lips. 

Things only became slightly weirder when you finally landed. You stayed behind the Mandalorian as he walked through town, never once letting go of the child even when he tried to jump down to play with the other children. 

Before you walked into the cantina, the Mandalorian took you aside and stood awfully closer to you as he scouted the area.

“I need you to not say anything when we’re in there. It’s not that I don’t trust the people you’re about to meet, it’s just- I don’t want to call any attention to…our situation.” You nodded silently, arms tightening around the kid like a reflex when you heard the sound of two drunk men fighting just outside the cantina. 

Mando noticed the little gesture and clenched his jaw. 

Sweet Omega. Perfect, little Cyar'ika.

The child wasn’t your own yet you were treating him as your flesh and blood. 

He could smell a spike in your scent and knew immediately that you were nervous, perhaps even a little afraid of the planet, but tried your hardest to not show it. Peli had told him that you haven’t traveled much around and that this was all a new experience to you.

“Omega,” your eyes snapped to the visor when you heard your designation whispered so sweetly through the vocoder. There it was again. Such a simple exclamation and yet it shook you to your core, somehow washing over you like the hot, soothing waters of the famous Twi'lek healing baths. 

“Y-yes Alpha?” You breathed heavily as you gave the Mandalorian in front of you your undivided attention. 

It took every ounce of control for the armored man to not take you back to the ship, push you into his cot, and knot you until you begged him to breed you and mark you as his own. 

“Do- do you trust me Omega?” He quickly took off one glove and wrapped his fingers around your neck, rubbing at the hot and reddened scent gland until you relaxed against him. You were practically purring in his chest the more he pressed the palm of his hand into your muscles and you leaned forward and pushed your cheeks against the cold beskar to ground yourself. 

“Hmm…ye-yes Alpha. Always.” Your eyes shut of their own accord and Mando inhaled deeply as he committed this moment to memory. He wished he could take his helmet off so you could soothe that deep ache in his chest just as he was doing so to you. But he wouldn’t, couldn’t, not matter how much he wanted to. 

Caught in a moment of distraction, you weren’t aware of what you were doing until you heard a strained noise coming from above you. As you opened your eyes, you felt heat rush through your face when you noticed the stains you left on Mando’s beskar. He let go of your neck and pushed you away, not bothering for subtly as he swiped his gloveless fingers across the armor you just licked. 

“I- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…it was just-”

“Relax Omega, I’m not angry.” Mando barely managed to keep his calm, quickly putting on the glove before asking you to follow him. You walked behind him without a sound, eyes trained on the end of his cowl to avoid any weird glances. When he walked in, the cantina grew quiet. For a moment, you thought that someone had caught a whiff of your scent but you soon realized that it wasn’t your presence that made everyone nervous, but the beskar-clad man shielding you from prying eyes. 

“Mando, you made it.” You heard an older man yell from one end of the cantina, briefly looking up and averting your eyes when you noticed the woman sitting next to him. 

This was not good. 

You weren’t sure what you were meant to do as you approached the table but your companion seemed to have understood your predicament because he grabbed hold of your upper arm and pushed you into the booth before sliding you. Perfectly cornered between him and a solid wall, you pretended to attend to the kid as he played around with your jewelry. 

“And what do we have here?” You heard the woman sitting next to whom you assumed was Greef Karga ask with a smile on her face and you remembered what Mando told you outside. 

“She’s with me.”

“Well I can see that…and I’m pretty sure I can smell it too.” Your eyes widened at the bold remark and you dug your nails into your legs to prevent your scent from spiking and causing a scene. 

There was no way your scents were already this obviously mixed. It usually took more than a couple of minutes and a handful of touches for proper scenting to be noticeable. But if she could smell you, then that means everyone else could. 

It took you by surprise that you didn’t find the idea of being associated with this Alpha offensive. As a matter of fact, you liked the idea of people knowing you were with him. More than liked if you were being honest. 

A sudden and low growl emitting from next to you caught your attention and you finally looked up, only to realize that Mando was staring dead at his friend. He didn’t need to have the helmet off for anyone to understand that he was close to challenging her. 

“Calm down big guy, she’s not my type.” You flinched when she smacked him on his shoulder before asking for some soup for the kid. Mando’s anger subsided as quickly as it came on, and you couldn’t help but feel slightly aroused at how close he came to fighting someone for you. 

“This better not be like the last time.”

“Loosen up, I’m only giving this puck to you. Something you should know that, the planet you’ll be going to…it, it isn’t safe for-” There was hesitation in the beta’s voice and you instantly recognized what he was trying to say. You smiled sheepishly at him, knowing he wasn’t trying to be offensive but understanding. 

“For what?”

“For, you know. Someone like-” 

“Are you implying I can’t take care of my clan?” Mando’s voice held a dangerous edge and you almost allowed yourself to believe that he meant you as well. 

“No no, that’s definitely not what I’m saying, it’s just-” You felt bad for the older man when he tripped over his words and almost smiled when you noticed the Alpha woman sitting next to him laughing at the whole ordeal. Was this just how they were together? You hoped it wasn’t because of you that there was tension between the old friends. 

“Good, we’re leaving tomorrow then.” And with that, the Mandalorian stood up, briefly looking at the woman and telling her if it was possible to get him lodging for the night. 

“One room or-?”

“Two rooms…and don’t push me Dune.” You quickly wiped the disappointment off of your face before following Mando out of the cantina, all the while pretending that you weren’t aware of the other Alpha’s gaze on you. 

It was hours later when you grabbed a few change of clothes and walked back to the room that Cara prepared for you. Unlike the afternoon, she was much more pleasant and you had a sense that it was because Mando was nowhere to be found. He said something about spending some time with the child and told you to not go anywhere without Cara. 

“So how long have you and him been, whatever this is?”

“W-we’re not. I’m not, he’s just- I am just the mechanic.” You avoided her eyes and continued to walk through the quieter streets, praying that you’d be in the room soon so you didn’t have to answer any more of her questions. 

“Yeah, right. I see. If you’re just a mechanic, why do you have his shirt hidden in your bag? And why did he almost rip my head off when I looked at you today?” There was that smile again that made you flustered. 

“I- I’m not sure what you’re talking about.” You pulled and ripped at the strings of your bag, hoping she wasn’t beginning to use her Alpha voice with you .

“Listen, sweetheart-” Cara began to say something when the Mandalorian came out of nowhere, the child wrapped up in a blanket and already sleeping in his arms. 

“We need to get some rest.” There was no room for negotiation as Mando, once again, took you by your upper arm and led you into the inn. He walked up the stairs quietly, pushing open one of the doors and putting the kid in his pod before shutting it. 

You said nothing as he slowly walked towards you, continuing to play with the ripped fabric of your bag. When the silence became unbearable, you looked into the visor and were about to ask him if he needed anything else, the words dying in your throat as soon as he took the bag from your hands and snatched his shirt out of it. 

Your cheeks felt as hot as a Tatooine day when you saw how tightly he was holding onto the shirt that barely had any of his scent left on it.

“What were you doing with this?” Mando asked once, his voice uncommonly calm and sweet. You were afraid he was angry with you but from the looks of it, he was, at the most, inconvenienced. Or so you thought.

When you didn’t respond right away, Mando stepped forward into your space, continuing to overwhelm you with his presence until the back of your knees hit the bed and you fell down.

And fuck it if that wasn’t the prettiest sight in the world. You, looking up at him with doe-like eyes as you came face to face with his crotch. Throwing all caution aside, Mando threw the shirt to the side as he lowered himself and leaned into your space until your back hit the sheets. 

“What were you doing with this…Omega?” You felt trapped, his arms cornering you in and his voice keeping you immobile as he continued to force you to breathe in his scent. 

“I- I’m sorry Alpha.”

“No, that’s not what I asked for. I need you to tell me, why you kept my shirt with you for the past couple of days.” You could see the vapor forming on his visor from your breath and before you knew what you were doing, you turned your head to the side, far back into the bed until he had a perfect view of your gorgeous scent gland. 

Mando was sure that if he wasn’t wearing his helmet, he would have already sunk his teeth into the soft skin of your neck and mated with you. He thanked the maker for his creed, his eyes unable to look away from how easily you presented yourself to him.

“It- it made me feel safe. I know it was- f-for the kid but- I’m sorry. I just…I’m sorry.” You continued to apologize, afraid that he was masking his annoyance with you and was just lying to calm you down.

“Sweet Omega,” Mando whispered as he turned your face towards him so he could lean down and touch his visor with your forehead. You silently hiccuped as he remained still for a few seconds before he pulled away. 

“If you ever need me to…scent you, just say so. It’s easier to get rid of unwanted advances, so I don’t have to worry too much about you and the kid.” You fisted your hands into the sheets beneath you out of hurt. For a moment, you thought he was suggesting this because he wanted you, but of course he didn’t. He just wanted to warn anyone off of you and the kid.

Mando picked up on your hurt and leaned back down again, pushed your head to the side before rubbing his visor against your scent gland, both to mark himself and you. 

“Relax Ad’ika, and don’t worry about anything. I’ll take care of you and the kid. I promise.” His whispered reassurances melted into your soul and you barely managed to nod at him when he pulled away. 

But the agitation returned once more when he stood up and stepped away from the bed. Not knowing what else to do, Mando grabbed his shirt and made sure you were giving him your undivided attention as he pushed up his visor far enough to give you a glimpse of his skin. He felt the fabric of his pants tighten around his cock when he noticed the way you were zeroing in on his neck. There was something feral in your eyes and he swore beneath his breath when he saw you licking your lower lip. 

Taking hold of different corners of his shirt, he rubbed furiously at his gland until it was almost painful. But he didn’t care how much it stung him, not when he was watching you practically drool at his motions. 

By the time he finished, the room reeked of his heavy musk. 

It was exquisite. 

“H-here, keep this with you.” The Mandalorian handed you his shirt before locking the visor again, taking one last glance at you and the kid before sprinting out of the room. You remained in your position for an unknown amount of time, unable to get the image of his reddened and almost wet scent gland out of your head. When you finally registered what he’d left you, you made sure the pod was locked before changing into your nightgown and shoving the shirt between your thighs, not caring that the Mandalorian would probably be able to smell your juices on his shirt when he finally took it back. 

Mando, on the other hand, couldn’t get to his room fast enough. As soon as he locked the door, he was taking off all of his armor and his clothes, moving quickly into the refresher and setting the water to the coldest setting before he pushed himself underneath the shower. It felt soothing when the ice water hit his heated skin and he continued to replay the image of you presenting to him in his mind until his cock was as hard as his beskar. His hand shot to his dick almost immediately but he swore and let go before he got carried away because there was no way he wouldn’t go into a rut if he touched himself tonight. He allowed himself a few moments of disassociation before he reluctantly began to think of you again. 

If there was still doubt left in his mind, the last few hours managed to drive it all away.

Because you weren’t just compatible with him. 

You were his mate. And he was yours. 


	4. Quiet Whispers

You assumed that he would be a little more at ease around you now that there was some form of an unspoken agreement between the two of you. But he was as quiet as ever the following morning, if not more, and the silence grew even after you left Nevarro. You wondered why he never told you where you were heading next but you thought better than to ask him. Maybe he didn’t completely trust you yet. You couldn’t blame him if you were being honest. From the brief chats you overheard between him and his ‘friends,’ you could tell that there was still some awkwardness around them. 

As much as you wished to know what transpired before your time on the Razor Crest, you knew it wasn’t your place. It’s not like you were his Omega or anything.

Maker, how much you wished to be though. 

By the end of the second day, you were fed up with the silent treatment and decided to confront him. Knowing how out of control the two of you became whenever you were in close proximity, you decided to take your suprrsenets right before you approached him, hoping that the medication would sheath over your scent if only for the few minutes you would speak with him. 

Unfortunately for you, it took you much longer to put the child to sleep and you hated the Alpha’s sixth-sense because just as you put the child to sleep, a large presence appeared behind you and leaned down to check on the kid. You hated these mood-swings he continued to move through around you. One minute, he was pushing you beneath him and almost making you beg for his lips, and the next thing you know, he’s pretending as if you weren’t even aboard the ship, let alone tweaking it for him while also caring for the green goblin that has been more irritated with everything recently. 

You took in shallow, quick breaths to avoid smelling him. As soon as you shut the pod on the child, you moved away from the imposing Alpha, walking a few steps to the side to make sure that there was enough space between the two of you. 

But like all the other times where there should have been a semi-normal conversation between the two of you, Mando put a stop to whatever you were going to say. You only had the clenched fists to gauge his reaction as he approached you. Gulping nervously, you attempted to stand your ground as he stood not a foot from you and filled your view with the hard and cold beskar of his chest. 

“You- smell different.” 

Had it been any other Alpha, you were sure you would have grabbed the nearest object and smacked him on his head. But this was Mando, and he was finally not ignoring you. It felt like the two of you were dancing around each other, except it was three steps forward and five steps back. 

“I- that’s none of your concern.” You tried to respond with confidence but it barely came out as a whisper and you knew almost immediately it was the wrong choice of words. 

Mando growled. Actually growled at you right before covering your eyes with one of his hands again. You ceased to breathe as your brain registered what he was about to do. The soft hiss of his helmet unlocking made you shake in your place and you waited with bated breath for him to do something, anything. 

It came in the form of an aggressive lick to your scent gland. But unlike last time, when he stopped at the sound of your moans, Mando didn’t pull away, instead continuing to mark your skin with his saliva until your knees buckled and he had to wrap one arm around your waist. He kept you against him for a moment before he realized that one hand around you wasn’t enough. Not bothering to be gentle, Mando twirled you around and pushed your chest into the wall, barely acknowledging the helmet falling to the ground as he swiftly took both gloves off and combed one hand into your hair to twist your head to the side. 

“Keep your eyes closed Omega, or else you won’t like what I’ll do to you.” The angry, almost desperate whisper shook you to your core and you nodded as much as you could before completely loosening your muscles to allow him to control you. 

You expected him to continue licking at your gland, perhaps kiss and nudge at it until he could smell you again. But the unhinged Alpha had a different plan in mind. Without so much as a warning, he began to suck on the skin just below your ear and you didn’t realize that there was an almost viscous liquid oozing from your gland until you felt it dripping down your shirt the more his lips assaulted your neck. You begged and pleaded for him, not sure of what you were asking. 

And then you felt his other arm wrap around your navel and you swore you could see stars. 

“A-alpha, please...I- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean t-”

“Shh, just feel me. Feel me cyar'ika. Be good for your-” It was a slip of the tongue and he tightened the grip he had around your smaller form to prevent himself from saying what he really wished to admit. The more you squirmed in his arms, the more aggressive he became and he turned your head as far to the side as he could without hurting you to try and get more access to your neck. You kept your eyes shut the entire time, and after a few moments of harsh licks and violent kisses, you dared to hold onto the arm across your navel with one hand and reach back for his hair with the other. You were met with soft, short hair and you wished more than anything to see it but you knew you couldn’t betray his trust. Not when he was finally letting go and giving into what the two of you needed. 

“I couldn’t smell you...couldn’t- fuck, couldn’t recognize your scent. Or mine. You’ve been driving me mad sweet girl...your scent is- it’s intoxicating Omega. Sweeter than anything I’ve ever smelled. And I can’t fucking get enough of it. Sweet, perfect Omega. ” You cried in his arms, torn between getting on all fours and presenting for him so he could breed you, and telling him to slow down so you could ask him what it was he wanted from you. 

The needier his touches became, the more you felt like you were losing yourself to this private, kind yet intimidating Alpha.

“Please Alpha, I need- to...oh maker, you feel so- so good, so nice...safe.” 

You weren’t sure what it was that suddenly broke the intimate moment and you fell to the ground as soon as he let go of you and stepped away. Mando grabbed his helmet and haphazardly placed it on his head before pulling every ounce of control in his system together as he looked at you. 

“Fuck.” He continued to lap at his lips like an animal, afraid he’d waste one drop of your addicting nectar. 

You were whimpering against the cold metal of the wall, hand hovering over your scent gland but not quite touching it. It was much more inflamed than before and he cursed himself for abusing it this much. He could tell it was probably throbbing and stinging you but he couldn’t deny the pride that filled his chest at seeing how wrecked you were. And then his eyes trailed down your form and he noticed the growing wetness between your thighs and he realized that he may have taken things a bit farther than he intended. 

“Omega, I’m- I’m sorry ad’ika, I didn’t mean to-”

“A-alpha...did I do something wrong? Was I- am I not pleasing to you? Is it because...because I-” It broke him to see you so vulnerable in front of him, and he felt disgusted with himself for finding your teary-eyes and flushed face the most ravishing sight in the world. Leaning down slowly, he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you up, slowly making his way to your cot and laying you down carefully. You grabbed onto his hand and looked into the visor, silently begging him to not leave you. 

“Omega, sweet Omega.” The three words were enough to make you let go of him and he somehow managed to sit next to you in the small space as he continued to talk to you.

“I promised you I would take care of you, and that means even from me. I- I don’t know what came over me cyare. It must have been-”

“The suppressants.” You cut him off and shut your eyes for a few seconds before you dared to attempt and meet his gaze through the dark visor. 

“What?” It was a mixture of shock and a hint of anger, and the Mandalorian noticed how intimidating the response must have been because you shrunk away from him. He intertwined his hand with yours and squeezed it to let you know he was listening. 

“I...I took my suppressants before you came in because- well, I wanted to talk with you and I thought to prepare so we wouldn’t...wouldn’t get distracted. I didn’t know that it would anger you Alpha, please, I’m sorry.” The last few words were spoken through tears and Mando felt horrible for making you think that this was all your fault when it was actually his and his lack of self-control. 

“No, no sweet girl you didn’t anger me. It just- I didn’t expect it. And I couldn’t scent you and it, it didn’t feel right. I...I stepped out of line again. I shouldn’t have-” He was rambling and you found it endearing how he was growing shy again when not a minute ago, he was close to mating with you. 

“I liked it.” 

The short yet straightforward confession instantly marked a shift in the air and the Mandalorian sighed deeply when he finally registered what you just said to him. 

“I did too.” 

You gasped at his admission, never expecting for someone like him to ever be so forthright with something this intimate. And you were about to thank him for being honest with you when you felt something wet trickle down your neck. Reaching up, your fingers were just close to touching your gland when Mando reached out and stopped them.

“Cyar'ika...can I- would it be okay if, maker...can I wipe it with my cowl? I need you to be close to me but I can’t...I can’t do this. N-not yet. Omega please...please, can I take your scent with me?” Hearing an Alpha such as Mando beg to wipe the scent leaking out of your gland was not something you ever realized you wanted to be at the receiving end of. But you were. And he was here, in your space, asking you to take something of yours just as he gave you something of his. 

Reaching down to the corner of his cowl, you kept your gaze on the T of his visor as you trailed the fabric across your neck. It burned and you knew you were crying and shaking with every pass of the material over your sensitive skin. But you didn’t care because Mando was finally admitting how he felt towards you and it only took the two of you a couple of weeks to acknowledge that there was something going on between the two of you. 

“You- you can have whatever you want Mando…” The silent statement almost broke him into a million stars but he bit into his lower lip to prevent himself from flipping you over and shoving his cock deep into what he could already smell was a sweet cunt. He wanted nothing more than to bite every fucking gland on your body and mark you up so not even betas would dare look at you. The image of him knotting your pussy over and over again drove him over the edge and he apologized before abruptly standing up and taking a few steps back. 

“I- forgive me sweet girl. It’s not that I don’t want you...it’s that I can’t- can’t...dank farrik. I need to keep you safe.” His words were jumbled and broken, and made no sense. But you understood what he was trying to tell you and nodded against your will. You wished he could shut the lights off and slip beneath your covers and have his way with you. But you got the sense that what he admitted and what the two of you just did was probably too much for him, someone who hasn’t kissed, let alone touched another human for decades. 

“Sweet dreams...sweet Omega.” Mando spoke softly before he left the semi-private room, leaving you a wet, shaking and needy mess. 

You cursed into the pillow, trying to not show any signs of distress. He was unhinged, in his touches and in his sudden withdrawal. You weren’t sure if you wanted to smack him across the helmet with a log or pull him down and kiss every inch of him.

Hours later, you awoke and moved quickly to the refresher, hoping to look semi-presentable before you ran into him again. But the longer you stayed underneath the water, the more your doubts ran away with you. What if he changed his mind? What if he was just reacting to you because you were in close proximity with each other? What if...what if he regretted admitting to you how much he enjoyed marking you?

You walked out and almost tripped when you saw the child waiting for you at the food of the door. 

“Hey sweetheart, did you sleep well?” You leaned down and picked him up, smiling when his little paws went to your necklace and began playing with it again. 

“Maybe I should make you one…” So busy playing with him, you didn’t notice the large presence standing in front of you until you ran right into him. 

“M-mando.”

“Did you sleep well cyar'ika?” The question caught you off guard and you nodded before smiling at him. 

“That’s good. We’re going to be landing soon so grab some snacks for him and come up to the cockpit.”

“The cockpit? I- I thought that I wasn’t supposed to go there.” You were surprised by the sentiment and hoped he wouldn’t give you another vague response again.

“I changed my mind and I want you there. Unless- unless you don’t want to...I, the kid will be with us. I promise not to- try anything. You’re not...afraid of me are you?” The word vomit was a lot to take in and you swore you got whiplash from how many little admissions resided in between the words. 

He wanted you there. He was afraid you didn’t want to be with him in a small area. And he thought you were afraid of him. 

Maker. How was he an Alpha? 

“No no, Mando. I...I just didn’t want you to think that you need to change your rules because of, you know. I don’t want to be overbearing. Of course I’d love to sit with you, e-even without the kid. I- I promise I’m not afraid of you. And I meant what I said yesterday. It’s fine if you...if we,” the sentiment was unspoken but you knew the Alpha in front of you caught onto what you were trying to tell him because he leaned forward and touched his visor against your forehead. 

_You can have whatever you want._

“Thank you Omega.” 

“Y-you’re welcome...Alpha.” 

Once again, the kid had perfect timing, reaching up with his nails and wiggling them around as he cooed nonsensical noises. 

“Come on.” Mando went up to the cockpit and you took a few seconds to calm down before grabbing the blue biscuits from your bag. When you walked into the cockpit, you looked around quickly to take in your surroundings before setting the kid on one of the chairs and buckling him in. Knowing better than to touch anything, you walked to the other chair and clicked the belt around your lap before quietly allowing your eyes to watch Mando as he piloted the Razor Crest. 

You were about to ask him if he needed anything from you when you noticed the planet you were currently descending to. 

Your heart ceased to beat when you realized where you are. 

And all your doubts came crashing in when you understood what the Mandalorian was about to do. 

He was taking you back to Peli. He didn’t want you anymore. He was...he was going to leave you. 

Your Alpha was going to leave you. 


	5. Understanding Secrets

He silently cursed as he entered the atmosphere of the planet, not because of how much the Razor Crest was shaking, but because of the multitude of scents rapidly filling the cockpit. Mando’s heart clenched when he realized this must have been how nervous you felt every time he landed on a planet and he just never knew because you were always by yourself. By the time he stabilized the ship and glanced at you, he could tell that you were not feeling too well. He was about to ask if you needed anything when he heard something drop to the floor on the opposite side. Looking back, he saw the kid on the verge of a breakdown, cookies no longer in his lap but scattered and broken on the floor as his eyes began to tear up.

“It’s okay, it’s okay we’re almost there.” He wasn’t sure if he was trying to calm you or the child down, but then he heard the little goblin begin to sniff and he knew that something was off. The little kid seldom felt uncomfortable when they landed, which meant that he should have probably checked with you first to see if you would be okay. 

Taking a deep breath, he focused on getting the ship down safely and decided to deal with you and the kid later. He couldn’t get distracted. 

When you noticed the child’s distress, you shut your eyes and thought of happier times, ones that didn’t involve a certain Alpha and his foundling turning your life upside down.

“Shhh sweetheart it’s alright, I’m here…y-you’re safe.” The look the kid gave you almost made it seem like he knew why you were worried and you thanked the maker that he didn’t speak yet because he would have definitely asked why you were hiding behind false pretenses. You focused all of your energy on making sure that he quieted down so he didn’t alert the Mandalorian to anything else. Within seconds, he was cooing softly and reaching out his hand, mirroring your movements in an attempt to play with you until the ship landed. 

When Mando finally put the Crest on ground, he immediately turned around to attend to you and the kid, only to remain still as he took in the quiet emptiness of the cockpit. You’d left. 

By the time he went to the docking station, you were just stepping out onto the ramp, the child safely tucked in your arms and already playing around with Peli’s droids. He had a strange feeling about the sudden shift in the air but he said nothing, afraid of making matters worse by muttering uncontrollably again. 

“Y/N, hey, how’s it going with you and this little monster? It has been awful since you left, with these idiots running around and mucking things up even more. I knew you missed me big ears.” She took the kid from you and handed him a snack, all the while chatting you up and asking you about how it was going.

“Why are you back anyway? It’s only been what…a month and a half?” You didn’t know how to respond to her question so you reminded her of how quiet your new boss was before turning back around and heading up the ramp, completely ignoring the Alpha walking past you. 

“Hey wait-” He tried to get your attention but you didn’t turn to him once, moving to your cot to see if there was anything missing that you needed to search for before you packed your things. It took every ounce of control to not bundle up in his shirt and cry at leaving them…leaving him.

“What’s with you shiny?” Peli smacked Mando’s chest and muttered an ‘ow’ as soon as her fingers tingled with pain. 

“You didn’t tell me what she is.” The Mandalorian spoke with slight irritation in his tone and Peli swallowed the lump in her throat before taking him to the side. 

“I don’t make a habit of saying what she is or where she’s from…not that she’s from any special planet. Her request.” She tried to reason with Mando but he wasn’t having any of it. 

“You didn’t think I’d find out?” He snarled, regretting his tone when he saw the child’s ears flop down in irritation. 

“I just assumed that since she’s taking her suppressants and you’re taking your blockers that it would be unnoticeable. Wait wait wait. How did you find out anyway?” Mando grew uncomfortable the more blatant Peli became but he should have known she wouldn’t care about unspoken manners. Betas never did. They didn’t understand. 

“I- we’re in a limited space. It…it was obvious.” Peli narrowed her eyes at the mumbling Alpha standing in front of her before stepping away. 

“And here I thought that helmet was going to do the trick. Well, I’m sure you guys got it handled. Now why are you back so soon?” She put the kid down and walked into her office, shaking her head when she looked back and saw the Mandalorian watching the child as he wobbled around. 

“He’ll be fine.” She yelled back at him and waited until he turned around to look at her.

“I need some information about a bounty…you know if the Marshal is still around?” 

“Oh yeah, he’s around alright. And a pain in the ass if you ask me.” Peli huffed as she looked through her drawers for something before finally giving up and turning back to face him. “When are you leaving?”

“When I get the info.” Per usual, Mando gave a short, vague answer before he walked out to look for the kid. He began to panic when he didn’t spot him anywhere around, instincts kicking in and making him ascend the ramp to check the ship. But his anxiety subsided as soon as he heard you talking with him in your cot. He stood to the side out of view and watched as you let him play with your necklace. He didn’t like it when the kid bit on it, and he even warned him a couple of times, but you seemed to not mind having his drool everywhere on your belongings. 

Maker, you were perfect. 

“Well, it’s been fun, little guy. I sure will miss you’re gone. Didn’t think I’d ever get attached this quickly but here we are…here we are.” 

Your whispers shook the Mandalorian to his core and he barely held himself back from strutting towards you and asking you why you were making it seem like you were leaving. 

Oh.

Maybe you were leaving. Maybe you didn’t feel comfortable with him anymore and-

Wait.

So everything you said to him was, what? A lie? Were you just afraid of what he’d do if you didn’t try to calm him down when he started scenting you? Did…maker, did you think that he would try to force himself on you if you admitted that you weren’t interested?

The Alpha knew he would probably make things worse if he stayed around and allowed you to smell his distress. He ran out of the ship as fast as he could, not caring for how feral he must have looked as he walked past Peli and went into the city. He needed to get away, far away from you. Or else he would get on his knees and beg you to stay with them. With him. 

A familiar store name caught the Mandalorian’s attention and without thinking much, he barged in and took out the necessary credits as he turned to the man behind the counter. 

“I need ten of these, and a black bottle.”

“Ten? That’s a dangerous dose, even for a-”

“I’m not asking.” The Mandalorian growled as he slammed the credits down, not caring for how his scent began to fill the small space of the store. 

“Here…but I must warn you, these are the strongest blockers out there. You need to be careful with the dosage, especially if you haven’t warned your Omega yet.” Mando grew furious at the last few words and he clenched his fists tightly to calm himself down, whispering a quick ‘thank you’ before exiting the store with both medications in hand. 

It was the only way. 

By the time you packed your things, the kid knew that something was wrong but remained quiet, knowing that there was nothing he could do. He stayed on your lap the entire afternoon, continuing to pull and bite at your necklace as he watched the droids roll back and forth around the Crest. When the suns set into the night sky, you sighed heavily before approaching Peli to ask her if she knew where Mando was. 

“You didn’t see him?”

“Just…do you know where he is or not?” You hated being reminded of how little the man revealed to you. 

“He’s been on the Crest for the past hour or so sweetheart. You must have seen him coming back?” As impatient as Peli grew with having to deal with an Alpha and an Omega in the same vicinity, she knew better than to tease someone who looked like they were carrying the weight of the world on their shoulders. 

“He looked homicidal when he was walking off of the ship in the afternoon though. Don’t worry, he probably just went to look for the information he came for.” Peli said as she cooked up something for the kid to eat, laughing when she saw his ears plop at the sight of the soup. 

“What information?” Your eyes widened in shock, a slither of hope growing quickly in your chest finally allowing you to breathe again. 

“Well I asked him why he was back so soon and he said that he was here to get some info on the new bounty he’s after…said something about an old acquaintance. Just go and get some sleep, you look like you need it. I’ll take care of this hungry womp rat.” She took the child from you and shooed you out of her office all the while making blabbering noises at the kid. 

You stood still in the courtyard, unsure of what you were supposed to do now.

He was making a pit-stop. He wasn’t leaving you. He wasn’t lying. 

There was still a chance that he wanted you. 

Looking back at the office, you took a deep breath and fixed your clothes before stepping onto the Razor Crest. You didn’t know what you were going to tell him once you saw him but you hoped he would approach you like he did every time and bring you into his arms. 

It was a quiet, cool night on Tatooine and you left the ramp down to get some fresh air into the ship. A small breeze blew your hair aside just as you walked onto the docking station and you took a whiff of your scent, suddenly realizing that you couldn’t just go to him when you still smelled like sad desperation. The thought made you giggle and you took your jacket off just as you entered the refresher. 

The familiar soft hissing sound made you panic and you clamped your hands on your face quickly to make sure that you didn’t see anything. 

“I- I’m sorry. I didn’t know that you were in here.” You quickly blurted out and sighed in relief when Mando’s modulated voice broke the silence. 

“You didn’t leave yet.” 

The curt response caused you to take your hands away and finally look at him. 

“D-didn’t leave? I- I thought that-” You were about to tell him that you wanted to help him out with the bounty when your eyes noticed the black bottle at the edge of the sink surrounded by a handful of familiar syringes that were yet to be used. 

“Oh, I- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt you. S-sorry.” You met his visor one last time right as the tears rolled down your cheeks and you said nothing as you turned around and walked away. 

There was no mistaking the hurt in your scent this time and Mando shook his head as he quickly placed his medication somewhere safe before running after you. He caught you right as you were about to leave the Crest, fingers tightly wrapping around your wrist and pulling you along with him. He ignored the hurt noises escaping your lips, not wanting to be distracted with you until you were somewhere private. Moving through the narrow space, he stopped when he noticed your packed bag sitting on your cot, shaking his head before pushing it aside and sitting you down on your blanket. 

You held out as long as possible but when you remembered the sight of the blockers, you couldn’t hold back any longer, openly sobbing and apologizing until you felt a strong pair of arms engulf you. 

Mando hated seeing you cry, especially when he had a feeling it was because of him. He said nothing as you shook in his arms, occasionally shushing you and rubbing your back to calm you down. As much as he wanted to rub at your glands, he knew he didn’t have the right, not when you were so obviously uncomfortable around him.

“Breathe…you need to breathe sweet girl. Please, ad’ika. It hurts to see you cry. T-tell me how I can help, please tell me.” The sudden shift in his demeanor made it worse and you cling onto him like your life depends on it as your hands move to his cowl so you could sniff it. He took notice of what you were trying to do and shifted around before foregoing all precautions and moving you to his lap. You wrapped your arms around his neck and you didn’t care for how uncomfortable it was with all the beskar armor.

Neither of you said anything for what felt like hours. When you finally calmed down, Mando pulled his gloves off and threw them aside before softly pulling you away from him so he could take a better look at you.

“Omega,” the whispered word was all he needed to grab your attention and you removed your hands from him and kept them in your lap. 

“Talk to me cyar'ika.” 

“I don’t- I don’t know what to say. I came looking for you to ask you if I c-could help in any way with the new bounty…Peli just told me that this is why you’re here. I thought that you- that we…but t-the blockers.” You were speaking in broken sentences and Mando tried his hardest to understand what you were trying to say but he didn’t have the first clue. 

“Breathe for me sweetheart. What did you think? Be honest with me…I- I promise I just want to make you feel better.” His tone was much softer than earlier and you felt relieved at knowing that he wasn’t angry anymore. 

You ringed at your fingers nervously and gasped when he grabbed your hands and intertwined them with his. 

“I thought you were leaving me.”

“What?” His shocked exclamation made you jump and he apologized before he rubbed at your wrists. 

“W-when I saw where we were landing, I thought that you were leaving me. You- you never told me why we were here, and after…everything, I thought you were going to bring me back and leave me.” 

“Is that why you were so nervous in the cockpit?” It all made sense now, why your scent filled the closed space when he was landing and why the child was irritated for so long. 

“Yes.” You nodded as you continued to softly poke at the palm of his hands. 

“Oh sweet girl, didn’t I tell you I would take care of you? How could I ever leave you when I can’t l-” For the second time this week, Mando stopped himself before he revealed too much of his heart’s desires. 

“A-alpha?” His chest tightened at the sound of his designation falling from your lips. 

“Yes.”

“Is- am I not pleasing to you anymore? I know my scent is…sometimes overbearing but- I..I promise to try and control if-” You were rambling again and Mando felt guilty for ever causing you so much doubt without intending to. 

“Omega, stop. That couldn’t be more untrue baby.” He tilted his head to the side when he noticed the effect that one endearment had in you. “Your scent is…I can’t describe the things it does to me.”

“Then why did you buy those blockers?” The soft whining shouldn’t have made him this hard and yet he was. He hoped you didn’t notice it when you shifted on his lap. 

“Because I heard you telling the kid earlier that you were going to miss him once you left, baby. I didn’t know what else to do…it broke my heart hearing you say you were going to leave. So I did the first thing that came to mind and bought them…I thought that- that if I started using them from now, that it would hurt less to see you walk away from me.” The sadness in his voice was too much for you and you didn’t realize what you were doing until Mando’s hand gripped your waist tightly. 

He hissed when he felt your lips kiss and nip at his palm before nuzzling into the scent gland on his wrist. There was something about seeing you trying to soothe them like he was your Alpha that drove him mad and he bit into his lower lip to prevent himself from moaning your name.

“I would never leave you Alpha. Or the kid. You’re too important to me. I’m here for as long as you’ll have me.” You whispered into his skin, softly biting into his gland the harder his grip around you became.

“You- you mean that Omega?” His voice was hoarse and you shivered at the thought of hearing it against your neck.

“Yes Alpha. I’m yours…no one else’s.”

“Fuck, baby come here.” He didn’t give you any warning as he turned the two of you around and pushed you against the make-shift bed. You looked up into the visor and giggled when he continued to shift around to try and get comfortable. When he was finally laying down next to you, you nuzzled into the cold beskar and brought his hand to your neck, silently begging him to do what he wanted. 

“I’m sorry sweet girl. For hurting you all of this time. This is- you have to understand that it’s all new to me. I’ve rarely encountered Omegas in my hunts, and I’ve certainly never been around one for this long.” His admission made you purr and Mando must have noticed your pleased reaction because he chuckled at you. 

“There aren’t any Omegas where you come from?” You hoped the question wasn’t too personal for him. 

“All I remember is being a Mandalorian. I grew up around Alphas, trained with Alphas, battled with Alphas. It wasn’t until I became part of the guild that I saw Betas…rarely any Omegas. And none like you sweet girl.” You smiled at the compliment and nuzzled into his arm sleeve, sighing heavily when his natural musk hit your senses and slithered beneath your skin.

“You and I come from very different places Mando.” 

“You’ve seen Omegas before?” 

“I- are you familiar with the planet Yalara?” He shook his head and you nodded, knowing very well that rarely anyone ever knew of your home-planet. 

“Omegas were everywhere where I come from. Some of us were born there, others were brought to the planet. We were told it was a safe haven for our kind…that there were those who wanted to buy and sell us because of our designation. Because of how rare we are. What I didn’t realize was that we were already at the hands of those men. We are…sold? Distributed? I’m not even sure what I should call it. Whoever was born there, like myself, was considered pure…sanctified. We were taken care of and treated with more kindness than the ones who were brought onto the planet. People came to Yalara from across the galaxy, looking for Omegas, sanctified or desecrated, to- to…” 

“Shhh, it’s okay sweet girl. I’m here, no one will ever come near you.” Mando pushed his thumb into your neck and was pleased when he felt you ease into his embrace. 

“I was able to escape one night…an older Alpha helped me, took me away to Tatooine. He taught me everything there is to know about how to- how to hide. How to deal with…other Alphas.” You knew it was the wrong thing to say when Mando’s scent spiked and his chest rumbled with an angry growl. “No..n-no Alpha it wasn’t like that. I- we never…he only cared for me. Kept me safe. Nothing more.” You slipped one hand across his chest and beneath his helmet, rubbing your wrist against his gland to convince him of your word. 

“So you…you haven’t ever-?” He didn’t need to finish his question for you to know what he was referring to and you nodded shyly before learning forward and kissing his breastplate. 

“Forgive me Omega, I didn’t mean to-” 

“I know Alpha…I know.” You smiled at him before turning your head to the side and kissing his hand. “You’re different, kinder. Sweeter than anyone I’ve ever met. I trust you. You make me feel wanted Alpha…and I- I wish for you to…to-”

“Baby please…I’m not as strong as I look. One word from your sweet lips, and I will come undone. I can barely control myself around you cyar'ika.” It was the closest he’s ever come to telling you how much he wanted you and you gulped at his whispered outburst before hiding into his arms.

“Mando, I’m yours. And I will wait for you. I’ll wait until you’re ready.” You promised him before turning in his arms and pulling them around your front, finding a sense of peace as the weight of his muscles sank into you.

“Din Djarin.” Mando broke the silence after a few moments and you turned around enough to look into his visor, asking him to repeat what he’d just said to you. 

“Hmm?” 

“My name Omega, it’s Din Djarin.”

The realization of what he’s just revealed to you spiked your scent and Mando groaned in pain when the smell of your arousal seeped underneath his helmet and filled his skin.

“Call _your_ Alpha’s name only when we’re alone Omega. Understood?” He fisted his hands into the fabric around your navel and you cursed lowly when you felt something hard nudge at your lower back. 

“Yes… _my_ Alpha.”


End file.
